


Baked Goods

by contrarynondairy



Category: Horimiya
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrarynondairy/pseuds/contrarynondairy
Summary: In an attempt to open up to her boyfriend, Kyouko Hori plans an impromptu visit to the Miyamura family bakery.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning : This is set at some point before chapter 119 of the manga.

* * *

Miyamura’s message had come in only a few minutes ago -- she’d been in the bath, trying to enjoy the fact that Kyouske wasn’t there to annoy her. 

> From Miyamura: Okasan needs help at the bakery . Do u mind if we watch the movie tmrrw?

Her initial response was anger. Today was the only afternoon they’d have the house to themselves, and only until Souta got home. Today was the perfect day for them to watch _Kuchisake onna_ undisturbed. How dare he! Of course, there was also a part of her that was secretly hoping Miyamura wouldn’t want to watch the movie, and that they’d take advantage of the empty house to be alone with each other. Her family loved Miyamyura, but sometimes they seemed to forget that he was _her_ boyfriend, and not the newest family pet. 

Instead of giving him a real answer, she sent an angry emoji back. He replied quickly with ‘y are u angry?’ followed by several sad faces. She began typing a passive aggressive answer claiming that no, she wasn’t angry at all but she couldn’t bring herself to send it. She deleted what she’d written and typed a new message. 

> To Miyamura: I’m not mad at u 

She waited a few more seconds before adding another message. 

> To Miyamura: I wanted to hang out just the 2 of us. 

This was a problem she had been attempting to work on for a while. In her mind, she referred to it as the ‘Actually Talking to Miyamura’ problem, but the moniker was a bit inaccurate. _Actually talking to Miyamura_ wasn’t the problem. They talked all the time, everywhere. Miyamura practically lived in her house. They were together constantly, yet somehow they managed to never really talk about important things, like the fact that they had gotten engaged months ago but never discussed it after that day. This was only the first item on the list. On it were also: the fact that she had yet to meet Miyamura’s parents, that he never complained about the scary films, and her incapability to tell him when she wanted to have sex. Kyouko understood that this was probably a damning thing for their relationship, but whenever the thought of bringing any of this up even crossed her mind, she would immediately become embarrassed. Even after nearly a year of dating, the thought of being with Miyamura, of kissing him, of spending her life with him made her heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest and she would find herself going mute. And when Miyamura was around, none of those things usually mattered. They seemed to just exist together without any complication. But the closer they got to their graduation date, the more had her silent worries increased. Two back-to-back beeping noises interrupted her train of thought. 

> From Miyamura: What exactly did u have in mind Hori-san ?

> From Miyamura: My apt will be empty tomorrow. I’ll make it up to u. 

Hori couldn’t help but want to damn him to hell, with his stupid hair and tattoos and his stupid flirty messages. This, also, was the bigger part of the problem. Miyamura never seemed to find it difficult to be suggestive or straight-forward, despite the fact that he was much more insecure than her. 

Just as she sent him a reply back , the front door opened and she heard her brother greet her from the _genkan_. 

“ _Okaeri_ , Sota. How was school?”

“It was ok,” her baby brother said as he walked into the room. “Did you and _onii-chan_ have a fight?”

“No! Why on Earth would we have a fight?” 

“I didn’t see his shoes, but you said he’d been coming home today. ” 

“He had to work at the bakery.”

“Is he coming back later?”

“Sota, Miyamura doesn’t _actually live here._ He has a real house.”

She expected her brother to look disappointed. What she didn’t expect was for her brother to look up anxiously at her. 

“Did you steal Miyamura’s wallet or something?” 

Sota panicked immediately, “No! I just needed his help because I have to take cupcakes to school tomorrow.” 

_Ahh_ , she thought to herself. “Well if you need help with cupcakes...”

“No, _one-chan_ , you don’t have to help me! I’ll figure something out!” he said in a rather alarmed tone. 

She should have gotten offended at that. She was actually kinda getting offended at that. How dare he! Her brownies had been perfectly edible, thank you very much. But, her little brother had just provided her with a golden opportunity, and she wasn’t about to waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sota looked happy as they walked together to the bakery, and Kyoko felt even happier than what he seemed. It was the perfect plan after all. Being the girlfriend of the owner's son, she obviously knew where Cake Shop Iori was located. However, Miyamura usually brought her cakes and would never accept any payment even when she knew he’d gotten them from the pastry display. Since the start of their relationship she had yet to have the chance to go into the shop. 

Sota’s enthusiasm was good, because it was compensating for her own nerves. She couldn't shake the feeling that Miyamura would get angry or feel embarrassed to see her there. She kept worrying that he would try to usher them both away from the shop. Kyoko kept telling herself that she was being silly, that Miyamura would be happy to see them, or at least be happy to see Sota, but her motivational words sounded false to her.  _ Because he’s keeping you a secret from his parents,idiot,  _ another part of her answered. This was a common train of thought for her to go down. Miyamura didn’t give her any reasons not to trust him. Even after half their school started throwing themselves at him, he never showed any interest in anyone else and would even allow her to get possessive and jealous over him. But it seemed like he constantly was trying to keep her a secret from his family. She never went to his house if his parents were there, nor did she ever visit the bakery. It never appeared to be deliberate on his part, but it had gone on for too long. Miyamura had  _ bathed  _ with her dad, and she wouldn’t be able to recognize his parents out on the streets. 

“Which way do we turn,  _ one-chan?  _ ” Sota asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts. They were nearly there. 

“Turn right. It’s number ten on this street.” 

Sota ran on ahead excitedly, while her nerves seemed to be multiplying by the second. As they approached the door, the alarms started going off in her head. 

_ This is a horrible idea. He’ll get angry. And not the sexy kind of angry. The dumping me right then and there angry.  _

She was about to yell out to Sota to stop, that they’d buy the cupcakes at the supermarket. Unfortunately for her, her brother’s excitement could not be rivaled with, and before she was able to say anything he had climbed up the front steps that led to the entrance. By the time Kyoko caught up to him, her brother had gone inside the bakery and had spotted Miyamura behind the counter, who was talking to another man. 

“ _ Oni-chan! _ ”

Miyamura and the other man faced the little boy. 

“Sota! What are you doing here?”

“I need to bring cupcakes to school tomorrow, and at first I was gonna ask you to help me make them, but since you weren’t home  _ one-san _ said we could come buy them.” 

Sota had pointed in her direction with his chin, making both men aware of her presence.

“Hi,” her voice was uncaractersitically broken. She saw Miyamura turn and look her way, but she delayed making eye contact with him, afraid that she would find his eyes turned completely cold.

“Hi, Hori-san. Welcome,” Miyamura said, forcing her to look his way. He seemed somewhat embarrassed, but his eyes were warm. Kyoko felt her body relaxed as she followed her brother inside the store. 

“Ahhh,” the man next to Miyamura said “You must be Kyoko-chan.” 

It was then that Kyoko realized that the man looked almost exactly like her boyfriend, with the only notable difference that his hair was a lighter brown. The man crossed to the other side of the counter, his hand extended out to her. 

“Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan. I’m Naozumi! Ikkun has told us a lot about you.”

“Oh, he has?” She peeked at Miyamura, still behind the counter, and saw that he was blushing. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all been good things about how kind and cute you are.” he said. Miyamura’s cheeks blushed even more.

“That is such a lie!  _ One-chan  _ is super mean!” Sota said. 

Immediately, Kyoko started seeing red. But before she reacted, Naozumi kneeled down to address his younger customer. 

“Oh, is she now? And you must be Sota.”

“Yes!”

“Well, what was that I heard about cupcakes?” he said, as he pointed Sota towards the display, where a myriad of desserts shone under the bright white lamps.

“I thought it’d be nice to surprise you,” she said approaching the counter.

“It is nice,” he said with a smile, “It’s cute that y0u missed me.”

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Oh ok. I did miss you though.”

Kyoko could feel her cheeks reddening. It was her turn to blush. It was such a relief though, to hear him flirt with her like that, and to hear he’d talked to his dad about her. She’d been afraid that Miyamura had been embarrassed of her for some reason. As she saw it, he had plenty of reason to be, but there was no one in their lives that he could exactly keep her from, except his family. 

“What’s all this talking I’m hearing?” a new voice said from what Kyoko assumed was the kitchen.

“Kyoko-chan and her brother are her, Iori” Miyamura’s dad answered. 

Kyoko had technically met Miyamura’s mom as a customer of the bakery. This had been a while ago, before the two of them had started talking. Miyamura later explained that his mom was usually working the front of the shop during the afternoon -- which were the only times when Kyoko had been able to visit the bakery. Since the two of them had gotten together, she had never gone back. She remembered Miyamura’s mom. Iori Miyamura was as friendly as her son was demure. However, Kyoko was not expecting Miyamura's mom to remember who  _ she  _ was. 

“Ohh, you are Kyoko-chan!! Oh I remember you came in a while ago for a chocolate fudge cake.” Iori said excitedly. 

“Yes, it was for my little brother’s birthday,” she said as she looked back at Sota who was still carefully examining the pastry display. 

“Oh, I hope that it was to your liking!”

“It was! Everything you make is always very delicious. Mi-- Izumi always brings things along to my house.”

“I’m so happy you like them! What brings you here today?”

_ I couldn’t bear to be apart from Miyamura today. I wanted to meet the two of you but he’s never said anything about introducing me.  _ “Sota here needs to bring sweets to school tomorrow. I’m not very good at making sweets, so I thought it’d be best if we got something from here.” 

“And we wanted to see  _ oni-chan!”  _ Sota exclaimed. 

“And we wanted to see  _ oni-chan _ ,” Kyoko said. Her eyes met Miyamura and she felt herself going red again.  _ Damn him!  _

Iori smiled at that. 

“That’s so sweet of you, Kyoko-chan. I’m very sorry we asked him to work on such a short notice. We’ve had a lot of orders for today and I had to help Naozumi in the back.” 

“Oh that’s ok, I understand.”

“But, it seems that we’ve gotten ahead of our orders. Come join us in the back for some tea!”

Before she could even consider the request, Iori had pushed her behind the counter. She looked back at Miyamura, her eyes a bit desperate. 

His gaze was soft, and the edge of his lips were curved in a slight grin. 

“This is payback for Kyouske!” he said light-heartedly. 

_ Oh no _ , Hori thought. Of course, in all of her fears, Kyoko had never considered the possibility that Miymaura hadn’t introduced her to his parents because they were on the same level of weird and crazy as her own father. She supposed she was about to find out. 

_ At least there won’t be any bathing involved _ , she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scouted the manga for any and all mentions of Miyamura's parents and their bakery. Apparently the welcoming features them.  
> Many thanks to sesshsama for the betta.


	3. Chapter 3

Sota had stayed in the front of the shop with Miyamura’s dad. It seemed that the bakery didn’t have the amount of cupcakes that he needed to bring to school, so they were choosing alternative desserts to fill out his quota. Up until this point Hori hadn’t given much thought to how ridiculous it was to force a six-year-old to bring snacks for school. She supposed she’d been fascinated by the idea of coming to see Miyamura.

Izumi had followed her and his mom into the kitchen. The place was relatively small. The center of the room had a gigantic metal table, where she supposed all the mixing was done. The walls were covered in shelving space and what she supposed was the fridge. Across from her, Kyoko could spot the two gigantic ovens by both their size and the scent of rising dough coming from them. It was a scent she associated with Miyamura, the faint scent would surround her whenever he hugged her close. This time, it was completely overwhelming her. She loved it.

His mother pointed them towards a small wooden table in the corner. Three chairs were already laid out there.“Kyoko-chan, would you like to have a snack as well? Izumi made some cheesecake. He says you love it.”

“I do, _oka-san._ ” In response, Miyamura’s mother had squealed 

“Ohh, you’re so lovely Kyoko-chan. Izumi, come sit down I’ll go bring us all some tea.”

The two of them sat down next to each other and she immediately reached out towards Miyamura. 

“Wait!” he said before lifting his hand and removing the glove he was still wearing. He took it off carefully before reaching out and entangling their hands together. 

“It’s nice that you’re here,” he said, not meeting her eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said nothing else, letting the sound of his mother’s tea-making break their silence. 

“So Kyoko-chan, Izumi tells me you're at the top of the class! .”

“ _Oka-san_!” exclaimed Miyamura.

“What? You said she got over 90 in all of her exams! Didn’t you Kyoko-chan?” 

“Oh, yes, but I’m still not at the top of the class! But I usually get good grades.”

“That’s good! Izumi needs someone like you to help him study, he hasn’t always done well in school.”

_Is this it?_ Hori wondered _is this why you didn’t want me to meet her, because she’d bring up your grades?_ She looked up at Miyamura, whose eyes had already been turned towards her, as if examining her. Sometimes when they made eye contact, she felt like they were perfectly able to understand each other and would never need to speak again. Like right now, she thought he was saying ‘she’s nice, but she can be a bit overbearing, I hope you don’t mind’. She tried to answer back, to tell him that it was fine, like come on, had he even met _her_ parents? The problem with telepathic communication with her boyfriend was that Kyoko could never really be sure she wasn’t imagining his half of the conversation. 

“Of course, I know grades are not the end of the world, but it’s best to do well in school!” Miyamura’s mom said, “Are you planning on going to university next year?” 

“Yeah… although I’m still not really sure of what I want to study.”

“Oh, it’s such a difficult decision. You should take your time before deciding. And, if you end up not wanting to go we could always offer you work here at the bakery!”

“ _Oka-san”_ Miyamura said, his cheeks had turned completely red. 

“What's the matter, Izumi? If you two get married she’ll be part of the family. And we’re a family business!” Iori said, casually, as she brought over the tea set to the table. 

At that comment Miyamura’s eyes widened. Kyoko was tempted to laugh at him, but she knew she probably looked even more red than her boyfriend. 

_So does this mean that she knows about the proposal? Probably not, since she said ‘if we get married’. But it sounds like she would want us to get married_

“Oh, is the cheesecake outside, Izumi?” Iori added nonchalantly, as though they weren’t discussing the possibility of their marriage. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s on the display.”

“Ah, I see. Start on with the tea, I’ll bring some slices over.” She said, as she walked out to the storefront. 

For a second, Kyoko worried they wouldn’t speak about it. 

“I haven’t told her,” Miyamrua said softly.

“Oh.,” C _ome on, Kyoko, use your goddamn words._ “Is there a reason why?”

“Eh?” His hand started getting a bit sweaty.

“I mean, have you not told her because you were embarrassed or because you take it back?” 

“What?! No, I don’t take it back! I want us to get married.”

“Oh,” Kyoko’s blush was coming back.

“I just… You never brought it up again,” he looked down at their intertwined hands. His thumb was stroking the palm of her hands in slow circles. “I guess I was expecting that you would. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone about it until after that.”

_Oh….wait...what???_

“Miyamura!” she said rather angrily. Kyoko was indeed, very angry. She was pissed. She wanted to yell at something. That something was part herself, part Miyamura, and their combined idiocy. 

“What?” he said. His thumb kept stroking her palm. _The bastard knows this is relaxing to me._

“I never brought it up because you never brought it up!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really!” 

Miyamura began laughing

“Stop it!” she said, as she patted him lightly on the shoulder, “it’s not funny!”

“What do you mean it’s not funny! It’s hilarious. We agreed to get married and then we never talked about it again cause we were scared we would both take it back!” 

“Yes, because we’re stupid idiots.”

“We are! We probably shouldn’t get married if we’re this stupid together.”

“No, we have to get married because we’ll balance our stupidity out!” 

This, finally, had gotten him to stop laughing. 

“Ok then,” he brought her hand to his lip and kissed her fingers, one by one “we’ll get married.”

“Idiot,” she yanked the collar of his neck towards him and pecked him. He was about to lean back in to go for a second kiss, when Iori entered the kitchen again, carrying three slices of cheesecake in a piece of cardboard. 

“I see, I can’t leave the two of you alone!” she said with a smile on her face. 

“ _Oka-san!”_

As she placed the slices of cheesecake at the center of the table, Kyoko wondered why it had taken her such a long time to cut up three slices. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these dorks! Aren’t they neat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These dorks took over my life so I had to write something about them. This is also an attempt to fill some of the gaps of their relationship from the manga.  
> Many thanks to Sesshsama for being my beta reader and the cheerleader for this fic.


End file.
